


If You Lose

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [20]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright, so you know Arthur? His boyfriend is the quarterback for the other team. We were talking, and ended up arguing which team would lose this game. We each bet $50 that our team would lose, so now I need Mathias to throw the game so I don't lose $50."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Lose

With a loud buzz, the first half of the game was over. Lukas sighed, looking at the score board. the score was favoring his own team 12 points, which was not a good thing. With another sigh, he turned towards his friends.

"I'm going to check on Mathias."

"Oh," Tino gasped, "that's a good idea. It must be hard being the quarterback, and Berwald is playing too! Mind if we come with you?"

Lukas grimaced, before giving a reluctant nod. Tino cheered, before dragging Emil behind Lukas, towards the locker room. Normally people were't allowed in the locker rooms, but because of all the favors Lukas and Tino had done for the coach, there was an exception made.

As soon as he had banged the doors open, all eyes were on him. Berwald walked over to Tino as soon as he saw the boy, before the coach could even ask what they were doing.

"Oh, Lukas, Tino. What a nice surprise," the coach smiled kindly, "need something?"

"My boyfriend. I would like to speak with him a moment, if you don't mind," Lukas gave a cheer inwardly at Mathias' obvious blush as the boy stood from the bench he was previously sitting on along with his teammates. With the coaches go ahead, he walked towards Lukas.

"Just return him soon, got that Lukas? No more than fifteen minutes," the coach called sternly after them.

Lukas didn't bother to rely, favoring leading Mathias off to a place where they would be alone.

"How are you feeling?" Lukas asked.

Mathias smiled wide, "Pretty good. I know it'll be easy for them to catch up, but we start on offence next half, so we can try to get an even bigger lead."

"Are you sure?" Lukas pressured, "because if not you can tell me. Any doubts, it's fine."

Mathias let out a confused chuckle, nodding slightly. "Yeah. I mean, there's always a chance they could take the game in the second half, but we're doing fine."

"Don't get too cocky, Mathias," Lukas scolded. "People who get cocky lose. But it would be okay if you lose. Don't think losing is a bad thing, because it's not."

Mathias looked even more confused now. "Weren't you the one who told me to crush everyone's spirit, and that there was no point in playing a the game if you didn't win just last week?"

Lukas waved his words aside, "I would never, it was probably Tino. That's something he would say. Losing is an opportunity to learn. You can't win if you've never lost."

"What? Tino wouldn't say that," Mathias muttered, looking concerned. "Also, didn't you say that the greatest victor is the one who has never tasted defeat?"

Lukas rolled his eyes, sighing, "Alright, I'm gonna make this simple. I'll buy you $10 worth of candy if you lose, alright?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I can. To make you feel better. Being a good boyfriend."

"What? No. This sounds like bribery. You're bribing me to throw the game. Why are you bribing me to throw the game?" Mathias voice was getting increasingly offended as he spoke.

"I would never do that. Is $10 worth of candy not enough? We can watch that horrid movie you wanted to see together if you lose."

"Why are you bribing me, Lukas. Fess up."

"I'm not bribing you. We can also get matching onesies," Lukas continued to offer.

"What going on between you two?" Tino asked, walking up to where they were standing, Emil and Berwald behind him.

"Nothing. Just giving Mathias a pep talk," Lukas waved them off.

"No he's not. Lukas is trying to bribe me into losing the game!" Mathias glared accusingly.

Tino let out a gasp. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm not," Lukas defended, "I don't know what he's talking about."

"You were offering candy and onesies! And really crappy movies, which are my favorite," Mathias accused.

"And you didn't accept? Dude, missed opportunity," Emil put in.

The others glared at him, while Lukas gestured to him, yelling small, "Thank you, Emil, thank you."

"Lukas, why are you bribing Mathias?" Tino glared, his parent role coming out.

Lukas knew that by now it would be pointless to try and cover up for himself now that 'Mother Tino' had gotten involved. "Alright, so you know Arthur? His boyfriend is the quarterback for the other team. We were talking, and ended up arguing which team would lose this game. We each bet $50 that our team would lose, so now I need Mathias to throw the game so I don't lose $50."

"Absolutely not," the others all said in unison, causing Lukas to sigh, turning back to Mathias.

"Fine, you know what, we can go bowling next weekend with the fifty I gain."

"No, you Satan spawn!"

"Satan spawn? I'm a little offended by that," Lukas mumbled, placing a hand over his heart. "Why am I suddenly the spawn of Satan?"

"You literally just bet that you boyfriend would lost the thing he's best at," Emil deadpaned.

"Eh, I wouldn't say best at. I know a lot of things he's better at," Lukas argued.

"Like what," Emil scoffed.

Lukas smirked, "I would tell you, but you don't really like it when I talk about Mathias' and I's s-"

"Alright! I get it!"

Lukas' smirk widened, before he turned back to Mathias. "That reminds me. My parents and Emil are going to be going to my grandparents all of next weekend. We can have a sleep over if you lose."

"Do you mean..." Mathias trailed off, waiting for Lukas to confirm his thoughts.

"Yup. We can have as many cuddles as you want, as well as a dance party with the music blasting."

"That took an unexpected turn," Emil mumbled.

Mathias looked almost fully convinced. "And a baking party?"

"And a baking party."

Mathias' grin was broader than Lukas had ever seen it.

"Mathias, no," Berwald put a hand on the others shoulder, "You can't fall for the evil temptress' alluring words, no matter how pleasing."

Mathias face snapped back to serious. "You're right. Sorry, Lukas, but I can't-"

"All of it. Everything I offered. I'll get you $10 worth of candy, we can watch your crappy movie, get onesies, go bowling, and you can sleep over if you lose," Lukas interrupted. Mathias' eyes widened, his lips moving as if trying to process all of what Lukas just said, before his eyes focused on Lukas again.

"Can we also do star gazing at the sleep over?"

Lukas grinned, knowing he had won. "Only if you make it a convincing loss."

Mathias sighed deeply, looking over at the others, who were gaping widely. "I'm sorry, but I can't not. Berwald," he slapped said male on the back, "I hope you can support me." With that, Mathias jogged back to the locker room.

"Oh, god," Emil finally whispered, "He's so whipped."

"Yeah," Lukas hummed, "he is so whipped."


End file.
